Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost and the iconic video game character Pac-Man. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 10th, 2016. Synopsis This battle game must be cleared! The Super Hero Year finally reaches its climax!! A computer virus called "Pacman" invades Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ghost: After the series end. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: This movie takes place between episodes 10 and 11 due to absence of Graphite and Riders' unawareness about Kamen Rider Genm's true identity. *''Kamen Rider Drive: For Shinnosuke Tomari, this movie takes place sometime around the birth of his son in the middle of the two year space between his first and second wedding ceremonies with Kiriko Shijima depicted in Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/793455102740664320 Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies Ex-Aid *Asuna Karino *Kuroto Dan *Haima Kagami *Kyotaro Hinata Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Kanon Fukami Other Villains Next Genome Institute *Hatena Bugster Others *Parad *Togo Kiyomiya Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Kaigan Ghost **Kamen Rider Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Kamen Rider Snipe ***BangBang Shooting, Jet Combat **Kamen Rider Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara *'Level Used:' **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Kaigan Ghost Level 1, Kaigan Ghost Level 2 **Kamen Rider Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Kamen Rider Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Kamen Rider Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Kamen Rider Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Edison, Toucon Boost, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen, Tenkatoitsu, Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Specter ***Specter, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga, Deep Specter **Kamen Rider Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Sanzo *'Damashii Used:' **Kamen Rider Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii, Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Ex-Aid Damashii **Kamen Rider Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Deep Specter **Kamen Rider Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii Shift Cars *'Car Used': **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange - Shift Max Flare, Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Road Winter *'Type Changes' **Type Speed, Type Technic, Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, Type Tridoron *'Tire Exchanges' **Type Speed Flare, Type Wild Dump, Type Technic Winter Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Ichigo, Banana, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Banana Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms Wizard Rings *'Ring Used': **Transformation - Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Flame Dragon, Infinity **Magic - *'Style Changes' **Flame Style, Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, Infinity Style Cast ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Returning cast * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Announcer: * : Theme song Notes *This marks the first time a non-tokusatsu licensed property of Bandai's has made a crossover with Kamen Rider. Bandai owns the rights to Pac-Man by having , the creator of the original Pac-Man games, being part of its corporate structure due to a merger with the gaming company in 2006. *This is also the first actual video game character from a popular real world video game who will interact with the cast of Ex-Aid. Most of the games in Ex-Aid's series were mash-ups/expys of copyrighted games or contained elements of them. Most of the Genm Corp. games are fictional, non-existent games, save for Mighty Action X. *Out of the 5 main Riders teaming up in this movie, Gaim is the only Rider whose actor is not returning to reprise his role. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature Riders beyond the two series. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to feature the senior Riders assisting the current Riders. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' to feature an insert song that only used in the movie itself. *Unlike the previous films, this is the first time to not feature a new Rider for the current series. Errors References External links *Official Movie War website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers